


Tired Dad Support Group

by UniverseInk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Self Aware (Webcomic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, damian adopts a crow, just two tired dads talking about their kids, this is technically a self insert fic isn't it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: Bruce and Roberts bond over being tired dads whose kids do some weird shit
Relationships: background birdflash - Relationship, background mai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Tired Dad Support Group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellofello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellofello/gifts).



> If you haven't read [Self Aware](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088) you absolutely should. It's a webcomic by my incredibly talented friend Raven about a self-aware vigilante

“Sorry I’m late,” Bruce says, sitting across from Roberts. “Tim and Jason needed me to settle an argument.”

“It’s fine,” Roberts assures him. “What was the argument about?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you if I wanted to, I think it was about a meme.” Bruce rubs his temples. “Why they thought I could help, I have no idea.”

Roberts laughs. “Any other drama in the Wayne household lately?”

“Damian adopted a crow. I have no idea how he did it, but there is now a crow living in the manor. I had to warn everyone not to mess with it, they hold grudges.”

“I’m not even surprised, honestly. That kid has a talent for picking up strays.”

“Funny,” Bruce deapans. “That’s what my kids say about me.”

Roberts snorts. “They’re not wrong.”

“Like you have room to talk.”

“Technically, I brought home one stray,” Roberts corrects. “Kai brought the others.”

“What have they been up to lately?”

Roberts sighs deeply. “I walked in on Kai and Mell making out. Also I think Elliot is plotting a murder.”

“Why is Elliot trying to kill someone?”

“Kai and Mell were making out.”

“Ah.” Bruce nods. “Dick started dating Wally, which only added fuel to the jokes about Dick having a thing for redheads.”

Roberts hums. “How’s the new kid?”

“Duke goes back and forth between regretting being adopted and teaming up with Cass to prank everyone else.” Bruce smirks. “He’s a smart kid, he knows the boys won't go after him if he has her on his side.”

“The more I hear about your family, the more grateful I am for Aspen,” Roberts says. “At least Kai and their friends have a voice of reason.”

“Dick tries to be the voice of reason, but sometimes his need to harass his siblings wins over his common sense.”

Roberts’ phone beeps. He frowns at the screen.

“Something wrong?” Bruce asks.

“Merc texted me, Mell’s not in his room.” Robert’s phone beeps again. “Well, according to Todo he’s with Kai and Jaime. That should be—” His phone beeps again. “Nevermind, I have to go.”

“Trouble?”

“Kai is either being attacked or having a gay crisis.” Roberts stands, putting on his coat. “Could go either way.”

Bruce chuckles. “Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @merc--ury (main), @transrobins(batfam/dc), or @aaspenhanyuu(self aware)
> 
> Please comment or leave a kudos if you liked this (and go read SA if you haven't)


End file.
